Missunderstanding
by rharaayumi
Summary: gak ada summary :3


Summary: gk ada summary :3

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima (maaf sensei sudah menistakan chara buatanmu :3 )

Genre: komedi, friendship

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, typo everywhere, ngacok, GAK LUCU !

Hari ini guild tampak sepi..maklum monster-monster pengacaunya lagi ada misi.. sementara itu Master Makarov menghadiri pertemuan bulanan para master di kota lain. (aka dengan kata lain PESTA PORA untuk sementara ini gak ada di dalam guild TT )

"hei,,, hik.. Nab,, apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu? Hik.. hik.." Tanya Cana yang masih cegukan akibat kebanyakan minum alcohol. (Nab ini,orang yang kerjanya liat 'board request' terus-terusan,tapi gak pernah ngerjain misi)

"Cana, kau terlalu banyak minum lagi.! Kau ini seorang Wanita!" tegur Makao saat melihat Cana yang sudah duduk ditemani oleh segentong besar alcohol.

"lihatlah,,, siapa yang bicara ini? Ckckc" sindir Wakaba.. (tau Wakaba kan? Ituloh yang model rambutnya tahun 80-an, yang ke depan itu, dia menggunakan sihir asap yang keluar dari cerutunya. Catatan: Wakaba dan Makao ini adalah rival sekaligus sahabat dan partner)

~BACK TO STORY~

"aku hanya memperingatkannya.. apa aku salah? Dia ini seorang wanita,tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak!" jawab Makao menanggapi sindiran Wakaba.

"hah? Kau sendiri tukang minum.. kau tidak pantas menegurnya!" balas Wakaba

"terus siapa yang kau tau pantas menegurnya? Dirimu? Hahhaha… lucu sekali!"

"apa kau menangtangku bertarung hah?"

"siapa takut? Kau hanya pak tua!"

"hahahah.. kau yang lebih tua…!"

(pertengkaran bodoh dan gak penting pun mulai terjadi)

"tadaima…" Gajeel masuk ke dalam guild dengan malas.

"selamat datang ^^ bagaimana misimu?" Tanya Mirajane lembut.

"yah,, seperti biasa sukses. Apakah aku masih belum bisa menjalankan misi rangking S?" Tanya Gajeel sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya

"untuk itu, harus ada persetujuan dari Master dulu… kau tau sendiri kan? ^^" jawab Mirajane lagi

"ayolah Mira…. O.O" sekarang Gajeel memperlihatkan 'puppy eyes' level 2

Author: wow.. level 2? *mencoba membayangkan*

Gajeel: sudah,, kau tidak usah membayangkannya.. ==

~KEMBALI… FOKUS~

"anyway.. di mana Natsu?" Tanya Gajeel lagi (ceile,, pake bahasa inggris segala..)

"dia, Happy, Erza, dan Lucy ada misi di gunung Hakobe"

"tumben Gray gak ikut dengan mereka.. dia kemana?"

"dia mengawal Master ke pertemuan bulanan. Tentu saja ditemani Juvia.. ^^"

(sementara itu di belakang Gajeel pertengkaran bodoh antara Wakaba dan Makao masih saja berlangsung. Saat ini Gajeel lagi ngemil besi..*emangnya rasa besi enak? Rasanya rasa apa yach? Coklat ato stoberry? Yach rasa besi lah..!* dan tentu saja Cana, gak usah ditanya lagi.. dia cuman memeluk gentong alkohonya.. *takut amat ada yang ambil,,, gak ada yang mau koq.. suer dech ==v *

"hei kalian berdua.. bisakah kalian menghentikan pertarungan gaje kalian ini?" Bentak Cana.

"hah? Apa? Kau yang gaje!" jawab Makao

"ah. Dan dia gaje karena diajar olehmu!" Wakaba lagi-lagi menyindir

"kalian.. hik orang-orang GAJE YANG BODOH!" teriakan Cana ini mengagetkan Gajeel yang lagi asyik ngemil besi dan mulai menyulut amarah Gajeel.

"siapa yang kalian sebut bodoh hah?" teriak Gajeel. Tapi mereka bertiga (Cana, Makao, Wakaba) tidak mempedulikan Gajeel (tepatnya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Gajeel karna mereka lagi sibuk bertengkar)

"TETSURYUUKO!.. beraninya kalian tidak menjawabku!" Gajeel menghantam Cana, Makao, dan Wakaba seketika.

"hei.. kalian hentikan,,!" Mirajane bermaksud melerai

"oo,, jadi kau menantangku? Akan kuberi kau kehormatan untuk merasakan salah satu sihir terhebat dari Fairy Tail.. FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana pun sudah bersiap-siap.

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN BODOH KALAIN INI! KALIAN BISA SAJA MENGHANCURKAN GILD KITA INI.! TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN 'SATAN SOUL'…!" Mirajane mentransformasi bentuknya ke bentuk demon. "KALAU KALIAN SEBEGITU INGINNYA BERTARUNG, BAIKLAH AYO, AKAN KUHADAPI KALIAN SEMUA!" perintah mirajane.

"Hiieee…" semua yang ada di sana terdiam,dan menghentikan pertarungannya.

"nah, sekarang.. ayo Gajeel, ceritakan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerang Cana, Makao, dan Wakaba?" Tanya Mira

"hah? Apa kau tidak dengar? Mereka tadi bilang 'GAJEEL YANG BODOH!' mereka bahkan berteriak.. apa kau tidak mendenganya?"

"tak ada ang bilang kau bodoh!.. kami bilang 'GAJE' .. bukan 'GAJEEL' " jelas Cana kepada Mirajane dan Gajeel.

"ya,, rambutmu itu terlalu panjang, sampai-sampai menutupi kupingmu!" balas Makao

"Ga.. Gaje…?" Tanya Gajeel polos

"jangan-jangan kau tidak tau 'GAJE'? " Tanya Wakaba shock diikuti perubahan ekspresi kaget dari semua yang ada di sana.

Gajeel hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda 'YA' dari pertanyaan yang diberikan Wakaba.. Cana,, Makao,, Wakaba, bahkan Mirajane lalu meninggalkan Gajeel yang masih diselimuti pertanyaan tentang 'GAJE… bukan GAJEEL'….

~END ~

*dijitak *digantung *diinjek2 ini bahkan gak pantas di sebut ff #nariuburubur

REVIEW PEHLISSSSSS *kedip2

Balas review

FF 4 sisi

Infikiss, ze-chan seijurou, aliyss: iya aomine suka kembarannya Akashi (di sini kembarannya itu cumn chara fiktif *plak, anti kubuat lanjutannya nih FF hihi)

Rin, yanna: iya banyak typo gomen, author baru hihih… sip bakalan lanjut hihihi 

FF This Rain Reminds Me OF You

Devilfujoshi: makasihh,, diriku bakal berusaha sekuat tenaga hihih

Rin: hihihih gomen gomen, ternyata typo susah dihilangin u,ua

Rana: makasih

Yanna: araara

Makasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan sudah review *kissu atu atu


End file.
